


Fin del Viaje

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando una se pierde, espera que sea por error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin del Viaje

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #49: _Imagen[Long journey before us](http://strychnina.deviantart.com/art/long-journey-before-us-41851955)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Algún tiempo iba y venía sin descanso. Hoy estoy perdida, desprolija, todavía esperanzada de que haya sido un error el motivo de mi extravío. Cuando distingo en el viento el silbido del ferrocarril, me pongo ansiosa, tratando de sacudirme el polvo del tiempo, pero sé que el brillo de mi piel ha muerto y la firmeza de mi tacto ha cedido a la gravedad. ¡Me parece reconocer a alguien que desciende del vagón! Oh, No es quien esperaba. Supongo que en algún momento termina el viaje de una maleta como yo, aunque tengo la fantasía de al menos, ser robada...

~▣~


End file.
